Elitist
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: G1 Being an Elite, you tend to carry very specific traits. One in particular keeps him from giving up on his endless attempts. Thundercracker/Skywarp


Author: Lune Nightingale

Series: G1

Pairings: Thundercracker/Skywarp

Rating: PG

Notes: This is a gift to Lambotwinlove. –Heart-

Warnings: Building tension and angst. This is just a one shot, but I may expand on it. Later. Maybe. x_x

**Elitist**

"Fragger's an elite. Got it stuck up his exhaust." The sound of the grumbled voices didn't draw his attention, not physically. He simply kept walking.

"How many times has he turned other's down?" That voice sounded irritated and angry back to his left around a corner. "All cause he 'can't stand things that don't fly'."

Truth. Crimson optics narrowed as he rounded another corner coming up on a main hallway. Flying was the release into euphoria that never ended. With only air sweeping beneath his wings he felt like the lord of the skies. Fathomless horizon and open air… nothing compared to it. All his life he wanted nothing but a reason to fly his best and as often as he could. He didn't need those worthless glitches clinging to his heels hoping for him to give a scrap of affection.

Those words he lived by for eons, even when Megatron came to him and recruited him into the Decepticon ranks. He never really cared for their goals or beliefs… he only wanted to fly. Being the best and fly with the elite. That made him a seeker and close to the main entourage of Decepticon's at Megatron's side.

With even gait, he was about to turn the corner into the main hall when he heard the shrill screech of his Air Commander and thundering footfalls down the hall. Turning his head, he glared in that direction and waited. How that lunatic stood to be the greatest never ceased to amaze him.

"You halfwitted, fragged motherboard! You'll pay for this!" The shriek could be heard all the way down to the other end of the large hall. Scarlet optics flared as the black and purple figure rounded the corner first in a clumsy turn only to sprint in his direction. "Imbecile! I'll rip you apart and throw you in the smelting pools!"

Jaw tightening, his gaze locked on Skywarp before stepping out into the hall as the other drew near. Reaching out at just the right moment, the younger mech never knew what hit him. Quickly drawing his wingmate out of the hall, he pressed him into the wall and covered his mouth. Whatever protest the other planned to cry out ceased as he focused on the blue seeker. Crimson optics met, and Skywarp stilled.

Drawing his hand away, he turned his head to look at the hall from their spot in the smaller walk way. "Cracker?" Flashing the younger a warning, he pressed a finger to his lips and watched as the Air Commander ran past. Optic ridges rose in surprise to see a thick substance leaking from turbine engines leaving a trail behind the livid Decepticon SIC.

Thundercracker smirked slowly as his processor put it together. He didn't even want to know how the other pulled it off. Finally looking back at Skywarp, he pinned him with a level gaze. The other was staring at him in something close to surprise and hadn't moved an inch.

_"You've met your air commander, Starscream… Now it's time to meet your fellow wing mate." Megatron's gravelly tone seemed utterly amused as he looked over the blue and black seeker. _

_"Moron that he is." Starscream sneered only to go silent at the glare from their leader. But it became apparent to Thundercracker, that the former scientist didn't know when to quit. "Seriously, _Lord_ Megatron. That imbecile doesn't even have a vocabulary worth mentioning and he's a half wit! I want elites not worthless slaggers in my squad!" _

_"Silence. You know as well as I do that he has his value." Megatron snarled at the wing commander then beckoned to Soundwave at the door. "Bring him in."_

_Looking up with a bored expression, he was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to be here. The whole idea of flying with such idiocy was beginning to grate him the wrong way. Yet, in one moment everything changed. Red optics flickered as the buoyant figure was led in. _

_Shifting, he felt his gaze focus and remain on the seeker as he turned with a cocky grin on his face. This was nothing like Starscream. Rising from his seat, he pressed his lips together feeling something in his chassis tighten as Megatron walked up to stand between himself and his future wing mate. "Thundercracker, this is Skywarp."_

_Optics met for a bare moment, and the impulse to stay on board won out._

"Cracker?" Curiously, the black and purple flier spoke breaking his train of thought. Realizing just what position they were in, he took a step back.

"You're going to get yourself killed… you know that?" Grumbling lowly, he gave the younger a sideways glance.

"Hey! You seemed amused enough when you saw him." Watching his wing mate after that boisterous reply, he saw the other didn't look as confident as he sounded. In fact, the other was fidgeting and staying pressed to the wall.

"Amusing as it was…" He wanted to say it. Call the other an idiot for doing things that could get him killed. Decepticons didn't care if you were comrade or foe. But he didn't say it. "You should reconsider your pranks."

"Like you care." Skywarp bit back and looked away scowling. His arms crossed over his chest almost in a defensive position.

Crimson optics narrowed as he suddenly placed a hand on the wall on either side of Skywarp's helm. His fellow con looked back into his face and pressed harder into the wall. "Cause I always save random Con's afts from being the next experiment in that cracked processor's lab."

"You work on a whim and you know it!" The snap from the younger seeker caused Cracker's jaw to clench hard.

"And you don't?" Leaning closer, he narrowed his optics further trying to cover that excitement of being so close. You didn't show affection here. Affection and love were exploited and made into a mockery. Such follies of the spark became blackmail for petty Cons that wanted to get further ahead in the ranks. "Warp… what do you know about me to make that sort of claim?"

"I…" Balking, Skywarp seemed to press further into the wall and began to babble. "An elite… you're an elite…. Faster flier… ah… you're… quiet. Don't talk much to others…"

Thundercracker listened with slight surprise and as the other continued to spew random facts, his head lowered. The sound started as a low rumble first before growing into a soft chuckle. Skywarp froze and went silent. He could see the frame stiffen impossibly. Lifting his head, he looked into darkened maroon optics that seemed to stare straight through him. "What are you afraid of?"

Simple, genuine curiosity laced through that sonorous tone. But something seemed to make his wing mate suddenly push forward and knock him away. "I have to go! You know, I didn't need your help!"

The former Elite watched him go. Standing still and straight, he furrowed his brow. True to form, he never spoke with anyone unless he had to. Often he stayed out of everything and acted like a soldier, rarely speaking up. The one he tried to talk to… tried to make conversation with…

Well, he always shoved him away. Cracker dimmed his optics as Warp rounded the corner with a hurried gait. It seemed so easy to make Warp leave. Perhaps he lacked in communication skills. Perhaps the label of 'idiot' had been placed on the wrong Con. Waiting until the hurried footfalls could no longer be heard; he shifted and leaned forward resting his helm against the cool metal wall.

Just the thought tormented him enough. Knowing that any Con would eagerly jump on the chance to be in his berth, but the one he wanted ran away. Rearing back he slammed his fist into the wall gritting his dental plating. Metal dented and minor fuel lines cracked open sending tiny rivulets of energon over his fingers. "Fool."

Voice low, he chastised himself then laughed lowly as his optics faded offline. Yes, fool that he was, he never seemed to learn. And every time they would be alone in the future he'd try again. Just as he had tried again and again for over an eon with the same results each time. But then, Elites never did know how to take 'no' for an answer.


End file.
